1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing a compound comprising a metal, framework hydroxide, and a replaceable anion.
2. Prior Art
Known compositions containing a compound comprising metal, framework hydroxide, and replaceable anion are compositions comprising anionic clays, i.e. layered double hydroxides or hydrotalcite-like materials. These compositions can suitably be used in fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) processes as catalyst additive or sorbent for the reduction of SOx and NOx in FCC regenerators or the production sulfur-lean fuels (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,701, 4,946,581, 4,952,382, WO 99/41195, WO 99/41196, WO 99/41197, and WO 99/41198).
The invention relates to a new composition suitable for use in FCC. This new composition is especially suitable for reducing SOx and/or NOx emissions from FCC regenerators and production of sulfur-lean fuels such as gasoline and diesel.